Un avenir compromis
by Euphox
Summary: 7 ans après le décès du guitariste de Trapnest, les membres de son entourage empruntèrent un chemin différent. Néanmoins ils se retrouvèrent chaque année à l'appartement 707, pour les feux d'artifice. En dépit de l'absence provoquée par la prêtresse, chacun tentait de vivre une vie comblée. Mais, qu'en est-il de cette vie paisible, lorsque des imprévus s'approchent, tel un mirage ?
1. Prologue

_**Informations**_ _ **:**_

 **Titre** **** **:** Un avenir compromis.

 **Personnages : **Tous

 **Résumé : **_Sept ans après le décès du célèbre guitariste de Trapnest, les membres de son entourage empruntèrent un chemin différent. Néanmoins, ils se retrouvèrent chaque année à l'appartement 707, afin de célébrer les fameux feux d'artifices. En dépit de la profonde absence provoquée par la grande prêtresse, chacun tentait, tant bien que mal, de vivre une vie prospère et comblée. Mais, qu'en est-il de cette vie si paisible, lorsque des imprévus s'approchent, tel un mirage ?_

 **Raiting : **K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance ; Friendship ; Drame

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à ** _Ai Yazawa_**.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _23 Décembre 2008, Shirokane, Tokyo._

Les pas de la jeune femme raisonnèrent dans ce couloir si silencieux. Les bruits de ses clefs retentirent alors comme une cloche, au son harmonieux. Observant les lettres reçues tour à tour, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un tendre sourire, à la vue d'une enveloppe teintée d'un rose innocent. Posant l'origine de ce sourire contre sa poitrine, elle finit par arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Déposant ses chaussures à l'entrée, elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête, qu'une jolie petite fille s'agrippa à sa taille.

" - Alors maman, ma lettre est-elle arrivée ?! interrogea-t-elle tout en laissant apparaître une once d'espoir.

\- Je crois que Yasu a dû demander de l'aide au Père Noel. La lettre est arrivée plus tôt que prévue, répondit-elle souriante, tout en lui confiant l'objet réclamé.

\- Oh ! L'enveloppe est jolie avec toutes ses fleurs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Yasu peut s'avérer être très pointilleux, quand il s'agit de Melle Satsuki, informa Hachi sur un ton rieur.

\- C'est vrai, je peux la lire maintenant ? supplia-t-elle. Je sais que je ne peux déballer mes cadeaux que demain, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il a bien pu m'écrire !

\- Brosse-toi les dents avant, et ensuite tu pourras la lire, informa la jeune femme en douceur. "

Elle observa sa fille courir dans la salle de bain, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ce qui provoqua un léger rire. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle prépara un thé vert ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud. Les plaçant sur un plateau, elle déposa également quelque biscuit. Assise dans le canapé, elle prit sa tasse entre ses mains, pour ainsi ressentir la chaleur qui s'en émanait. La jeune fille revînt et ne fit pas attention à sa boisson chaude. Celle-ci était trop excitée à l'arrivée de sa lettre. Prenant soin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avec délicatesse, elle s'agenouilla en tailleur, et commença à lire silencieusement les dires de Yasu.

Fixant sa fille, Hachi se remémora le jour, ou, par caprice, Satsuki implora au jeune avocat de lui écrire chaque mois de l'année…

* * *

 _8 Avril 2007, Tokyo._

Tenant la main de sa fille, Hachi remonta légèrement son écharpe. Un léger froid s'était installé depuis de nombreuses semaines, et les températures n'avaient fait que chuter. Attendant le taxi devant la résidence, Satsuki parlait des fleurs de cerisier étudié à l'école.

" - Maman, quand est-ce que les fleurs de cerisier éclosent-elles ? questionna-t-elle innocente ment.

\- Eh bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, en fonction de la ville, les dates d'éclosions ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais si tu souhaites plus de renseignements, pourquoi ne pas demander à Yasu, une fois arrivé ?

\- Oh oui ! Yasu, il sait toujours tout ! répondit-elle énergiquement. "

Accueillit par Miu, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire radieux. Satsuki se précipita alors jusqu'au bureau du jeune avocat, et se rua sur ses genoux.

" - Yasu ! s'exclama la jeune brune.

Oh, Satsuki, je ne vous ai même pas entendu arriver. Que me vaut cet honneur si mouvementé ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Je voudrais savoir quand éclosent les fleurs de cerisier ! "

Tout en contemplant Satsuki, Yasu se surpris à penser ô combien elle ressemblait à sa mère. Tout aussi innocente, pure et candide que l'était Hachi autrefois. S'exaltant à la moindre parole prononcée par ses dires. Elle avait ce côté tendre et fleur bleue, que possède chaque enfant de son âge. Constatant l'impatience de celle-ci, il répondit, de manière nostalgique, à sa demande.

" - Alors, la date de floraison des fleurs de cerisier est propre à chaque ville. Par exemple, ici, à Tokyo, la date est estimée au 25 Mars. Mais la période la plus propice à l'épanouissement des fleurs se situe entre le 1er et 9 Avril.

\- Vraiment ?! Alors ne devons-nous rendre tout de suite au Jardin de la ville ! paniqua la jeune fille. "

Celle-ci courut auprès de sa mère. Hachi était installé en compagnie de Miu, dans le salon de la maison.

" - Maman ! Maman ! appela Satsuki.

\- Satsuki ça suffit ! réprimanda Hachi. N'aurais tu pas oublier quelque chose ? Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de dire bonjour. "

La jeune fille se tue à l'entente des remontrances de sa mère. Baissant les yeux, elle toucha nerveusement ses doigts, attendant sa sanction. Yasu s'installa auprès de Miu, qui prit la défense de la jeune fille.

"- Mais voyons, ce n'est rien Hachi, laisse là donc te demander ce qu'elle souhaitait, prononça-t-elle calmement. "

Hachi soupira légèrement. Ne souhaitant pas assombrir l'ambiance, elle décida de passer outre son manque de politesse.

" - Avant toute chose, excuses-toi auprès de Miu et Yasu.

\- Je … Je m'excuse pour mon manque de politesse, renchérit-elle gênée, et affligée. "

Les deux propriétaires se mirent à rire par autant de franchise. Afin d'apaiser l'ambiance, Yasu choisit de continuer la discussion interrompue un peu plus tôt.

" - Et bien Satsuki, que voulais-tu demander à ta mère ? questionna-t-il chaleureusement. "

La jeune fille se remémora alors, la cause de son agitation. C'est tout sourire que l'enfant s'approcha de sa mère.

" - Maman, peut-on aller voir les fleurs de cerisier au Jardin ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix. Yasu a dit que du 1er au 9 avril, on pouvait les observer, après il sera trop tard ! "

Face à l'incompréhension d'Hachi, Yasu ne put s'empêcher de rire. Prenant délicatement une cigarette de son fameux paquet intemporel, _Black Stones Cherry_ , il détailla la situation.

" - Tu sais Satsuki, même après-demain, les fleurs seront toujours là, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Nous aurons tout le temps pour les contempler, expliqua-t-il souriant.

\- Mais, je veux les voir maintenant ! renchérit-elle.

\- Satsuki, soupira Hachi.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? demanda Miu. Nous avons rarement l'occasion de rendre visite à Satsuki s'est temps-ci. Ceci est donc une belle occasion. "

Il est vrai que, suite aux contraintes professionnelles de chacun, rares étaient les fois où ils pouvaient s'accorder un peu de temps. Le regard approbatif de Yasu fit esquisser un sourire à Hachi. Satsuki lui était très cher. Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait, il passait du temps avec elle. Il se complaisait en sa présence.

" - C'est d'accord, fini par déclarer Hachi, heureuse d'être entouré des personnes qu'elle appréciait. "

Sur le chemin menant à _Shinjuku Gyoen_ , le ciel s'était éclairci. Nous pouvions alors entrapercevoir les légers rayons de soleil, se reflétant sur les étangs. La jeune fille avait joué de sa ruse afin de convaincre Yasu de la porter sur ses épaules. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Miu et Hachi discutèrent de la promotion du nouveau film, dans lequel Miu jouait.

" - Je suis navrée d'avoir insisté pour cette balade Hachi. Mais, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je serais à Osaka, confessa la jeune femme.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable pour quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que, je ne tiens pas à ce que Satsuki profite de la situation. Yasu la couvre d'attention, se sentant sans doute contraint vis-à-vis de Takumi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais Hachi, je ne pense pas que Yasu fasse cela par dépit. Quand bien même ton mari aurait été présent, il aurait agi de la même manière. "

Les deux jeunes femmes furent coupées par les exclamations de la jeune fille. Grâce à la grandeur du jeune avocat, Satsuki put cueillir une branche de cerisier.

" - Yasu ! Regarde comme cette fleur est jolie ! "

Observant ces fleurs rehaussées d'un rose apaisant. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient aussi fragiles que l'était Hachi aujourd'hui. Bien que les années passèrent les unes après les autres, chacun comblait son chagrin comme il le pouvait. On dit souvent que le temps est le chemin vers la voie de la guérison. Mais qu'advienne-t-il des blessures incurables ? Prenant une grande inspiration, Yasu laissa échapper cette fumée de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Il profita de ce moment de prospérité. Chérissant ces instants de bonheur, de joie et de rire.

Shinjuku Gyoen représenté le jardin impérial de Tokyo. D'une grandeur de 58 hectares, cela laissait la liberté aux habitants de s'adonner à n'importe quel loisir, et ainsi se couper quelques instants de cette ville qui ne sommeil jamais. La jeune fille descendit des épaules de Yasu pour se hâter vers les deux jeunes femmes.

" - Maman, pourra-ton revenir ici avec Miu et Yasu la semaine prochaine ? En plus, je n'ai pas encore école ! interrogea Satsuki.

\- Je suis navrée ma chérie, mais la semaine prochaine Yasu et Miu sont en voyage d'affaires, informa Hachi, peinée. "

À l'annonce de sa mère, Satsuki alla se blottir contre Yasu. Cachant ainsi son visage rougi par les larmes. Fumant silencieusement, le jeune avocat posa tendrement la paume de sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Seul les pleures de Satsuki résonnaient dans ce havre de paix. Écoutant le bruit des fleurs de cerisier s'entremêlaient entre elles par l'arrivée du vent, Satsuki releva timidement son visage ébouriffé.

" - Yasu, tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose … ? questionna-t-elle hésitante.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Satsuki, si cela peut faire cesser tes larmes, renchérit le principal concerné, tout en séchant les perles qui tombaient sur ces si petites joues.

\- Tu veux bien m'écrire une lettre tous les mois ? Ainsi, l'attente de ton retour sera moins longue, révéla la jeune fille. "

Les jeunes adultes se regardèrent abasourdies par les dires de la jeune fille. Finalement, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Yasu prit les mains de Satsuki en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

" - À vos ordres, princesse. "

Hachi admira silencieusement le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Laissant le jeune couple et sa fille prendre de l'avance vers la sortie du parc, elle se remémora les souvenirs d'un temps révolu. Assises à ses côtés, contemplant la rive scintillante, fredonnant un air d'une voix envoûtante. Cette époque si joviale, si prospère.

* * *

 _23 Décembre 2008, Shirokane, Tokyo._

" - Maman, Maman, lis ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille."

S'extirpant de sa rêverie, Hachi remarqua avec surprise que les paumes de ses mains avaient été rougit par son breuvage. Approchant l'infusion à ses lèvres, elle lut la partie concernée de la lettre :

 _« Ma chère Satsuki, Miu et moi rentrons à Tokyo dès le mois prochain, pourquoi ne pas vous rendre visite par la même occasion ? Cela nous comblerait de bonheur.»_

À la lecture de cette phrase, la jeune femme eut un geste affectueux envers sa fille. Lui offrant son fameux chocolat chaud, elle remit en place l'une de mèche d'un noir corbeau.

" - Tu sais maman, ce fut le cadeau le plus beau que j'ai eu, annonça la jeune fille.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas encore eu tous tes cadeaux, comment peux-tu le savoir ?! demanda Hachi sur un ton enfantin.

\- Parce que l'enveloppe est rose, garnie de fleurs de cerisier bien sûr ! riposta sa fille naïvement. "

Prie d'un rire incontrôlé en remarquant les moustaches de chocolat sur son enfant, Hachi finit par penser qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse.

« _Tu sais Nana, malgré les années qui passent, je continue à prononcer ton nom, chaque jour_. »


	2. Advanced journey

**_Chapitre 1 : Advanced journey_**

 ** _12h, 17 Janvier 2010, Shirogane, Tokyo_.**

Un léger bruit de pas s'entendit au loin. Satsuki arriva en courant en direction de la cuisine. Observant sa mère préparer des bentos, elle se précipita pour préparer ses affaires. Aujourd'hui était une journée peu ordinaire. En effet, la petite famille s'apprêtait à partir en voyage.

Revenant tout sourire, elle prit soin de déposer le présent dans sa petite valise.

" - Maman, tu n'aurais pas du papier journal ? J'ai peur de froisser le cadeau… Demanda-t-elle embarrassé.

Ne t'inquiète pas Satsuki, même pendant le voyage, il n'y a aucun risque que ton cadeau s'abîme, affirma Hachi. "

Habillant chaudement sa fille, Hachi put observer les étoiles dans les yeux de Satsuki. Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, et cet enfant était tout excité à l'idée de le revoir. Arrivant dans le hall de la résidence, le concierge accueillit les deux jeunes filles. Depuis de nombreuses années, le jeune homme avait l'habitude de s'incliner devant le passage d'Hachi. Après tout, elle restait la femme tant prisée de .

" - Oh regarde maman ! Il neige ! proclama la jeune fille. "

Hachi contempla avec surprise, que la ville était recouverte d'un blanc immaculé. Ce paysage, bien qu'il fût d'une beauté inimaginable, pouvait cependant compromettre son périple. S'orientant vers le taxi qui l'attendait près du parking, elle dû néanmoins s'arrêter. Une silhouette, mince et grande, adossé contre une barrière, une cigarette à la main les attendaient.

" - Yasu ! s'exclama Satsuki. "

Bien que le domicile du jeune homme ne soit qu'à quelques stations de métro de la résidence d'Hachi, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Alors quand il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, elle en était toute bouleversée.

" - Bien le bonjour très cher. Comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée ?

\- Je suis tout excitée à l'idée de voyager ! répliqua-t-elle de vive voix. "

C'est en esquissant un léger sourire, qu'Hachi se rapprocha d'eux. Elle apprit par le biais de Yasu que leur vol de 14h était retardé, pour une durée indéterminée. Pour ne prendre aucun risque sur les projets qu'ils avaient entrepris, Miu avait jugé bon de prendre le vol précédent.

J'ai souhaité vous conduire moi-même à l'aéroport, puisque l'avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, avec cette circulation, le taxi aurait sûrement eu du retard, déclara Yasu tout en expirant silencieusement la fumée entre ses lèvres.

" - Je comprends, mais nous devons tout de même retourner à Shinjuku pour récupérer Miu non ? s'empressa alors Hachi

\- Puisque l'aéroport était sur ma route, je l'ai déposé directement avant de venir vous chercher, informa Yasu.

\- Vraiment ?! s'inquiéta alors la jeune femme, mais il faut se dépêcher, je ne souhaite pas la laisser seule plus longtemps !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle profite de ce temps pour apprendre le script de son prochain rôle, renchérit-il en souriant. "

Durant le trajet, Hachi admirait de manière passive, les flocons se déversant sur Tokyo au travers de la fenêtre. Elle souhaitait ardemment le revoir. Avec le temps, la gêne et le malaise s'étaient dissipés. Lorsqu'elle le contemplait, il lui rappelait cette période si innocente et si propice de son existence.

* * *

 ** _12h30, 17 Janvier 2010, Haneda, Tokyo_**

Après avoir traversé les portiques de sécurité, et leur ticket d'embarquement en mains, Satsuki se précipita vers Miu pour l'embrasser. Puis elle s'accroupit et ouvrit délicatement sa petite valise violette, pour en sortir le présent soigneusement. Elle le montra alors à la jeune femme, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

" - Ceci est tout à fait ravissant jeune fille, c'est toi que l'a choisi ? demanda Miu tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oui ! Hier avec maman, nous avons fait les magasins, et j'ai trouvé que cette couleur correspondait tout à fait, n'est-ce pas maman ? insista Satsuki.

\- En effet, cette couleur lui ira à merveille, répondit alors Hachi, chaleureusement. "

Miu eut un regard discret envers son compagnon. En effet, cela n'avait pas échappé non plus à Yasu. L'intonation dans la voix d'Hachi, montrait encore l'existence des blessures passées.

 _13:00 Tokyo (HND) – 14:05 Osaka (ITM)_

Observant le panneau d'affichage, la troupe se dirigea vers la porte du terminal. Satsuki ne pouvait contenir sa joie, elle était pressée d'arriver à destination.

" - Yasu ! demanda innocentement la jeune fille.

\- Oui ma princesse, qui a-t-il ? répondit Yasu, tout ouïe.

\- Penses-tu que Shin sera présent ? renchérit Satsuki plein d'espoir.

\- Je suis désolé ma petite, mais Shin a énormément de travail tu sais, déclara Yasu, désolé.

\- C'est nul, cela fait un bon moment déjà que je n'ai pu le voir … Rétorqua alors tristement la jeune fille. "

Cependant, la déception de Satsuki fut écourtée par l'ouverture des portes conduisant aux portes de l'avion. Son excitation avait repris le dessus. Une fois chacun installé, Yasu se mit à rédiger sur son ordinateur portable, les éléments nécessaires à la défense de son client. Quant à la jeune brune, elle dessina tranquillement. Assises à côté l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent :

" - Apparemment, Shin serait actuellement au Canada pour le tournage de son prochain film, informa Miu.

\- Oui, il m'en avait touché quelques mots l'année dernière. Je regrette de ne pas le voir plus souvent, rétorqua Nana, tristement.

\- D'après Mai, Shin est constamment sollicité pour de nombreux projets, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, son physique ravageur est toujours d'actualité ! répliqua alors Hachi sur un ton rieur. "

Le vol se passa sans encombre, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Satsuki s'était finalement endormie sur l'épaule de Yasu. Quant à Miu, celle-ci se remémorer silencieusement le script de son prochain rôle. Chacun avait pris de son temps pour se rendre à destination. L'amitié qui les unissait était quelque chose que chacun devait préserver. Cette bienveillance devait continuer de prospérer, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle permettait d'avancer, en faisant abstraction de cette douleur si vive, malgré les années.

* * *

 ** _14h20, 17 Janvier 2010, Itami, Osaka._**

Malgré le brouhaha incessant qui émanait du hall de l'aéroport, Hachi profita de la sensation de chaleur provenant de son cappuccino, pour fermer ses paupières quelques instants. Assise à une table, de l'une des nombreuses cafétérias présentes dans le hall de l'aéroport, elle observa de manière passive, au loin, Satsuki et Miu feuilleter les magazines.

" - Tout va bien, Nana ? questionna Yasu, inquiet.

\- Sortant de sa rêverie, Hachi posa alors son regard sur son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, ne t'embarrasse pas pour si peu, répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Tu as eu énormément de travail ces dernières semaines, non ? interrogea alors le jeune homme, un café à la main.

\- En effet, j'ai habillé de nombreuses femmes pour le nouvel an, bien que cela soit très attractif, s'en est également épuisant, affirma Hachi, souriante.

\- Je comprends oui. Mais tu fais de ton mieux, et Satsuki t'admire pour ça, répondit Yasu, tout en esquissant un sourire. "

Suite à leur embarquement qui eut lieu plus tôt que prévu, ils se devaient d'attendre patiemment le taxi, qui était initialement prévu pour 15h10. C'est tout sourire que la jeune fille se précipita vers sa mère.

" - Regarde maman ! Regarde c'est Shin ! s'enthousiasma Satsuki. "

Hachi examina avec précaution l'article en question. Le magazine Search avait dédié une double page à son protégé. Le titre de l'article, tout aussi scandaleux que les précédents, ne pouvait en rien nuire à la réputation déjà désinvolte du magazine.

" - Nana, tu sais très bien que ce genre de propos est tout à fait factice, avertit alors Miu, lorsqu'elle observa le visage d'Hachi s'assombrir. "

Observant du coin de l'œil l'article, Yasu se sentit alors peiné, que Search même après tant d'années, continuait à prendre les anciens membres de BLAST pour cible.

« **SHIN, ANCIEN MEMBRE DU GROUPE BLAST : SA CARRIERE S'ESTOMPE !**

 _Après de nombreuses semaines de doute, nous avons la confirmation que M. Okazaki ne décroche plus de contrat susceptible de relancer sa carrière. En effet …_ »

Pour ne pas alarmer la jeune fille, Yasu préféra changer de sujet. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hachi ne pourrait cacher son désarroi plus longtemps.

" - Mais dis-moi jeune fille, n'aurais tu pas des devoirs durant cette semaine de vacances hivernales ? interrogea innocentement le jeune homme.

\- Oh non Yasu ! implora Satsuki, ne parle pas de choses aussi fâcheuses maintenant. "

Face à la mine déplorée que lui montra la jeune fille, Yasu ne put contenir son sérieux plus longtemps. Riant discrètement il posa délicatement la paume de sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

" - En plus, maman m'a dit que, exceptionnellement, je pourrai faire la totalité de mes devoirs le dernier weekend des vacances ! se justifia alors la jeune brune auprès de Yasu.

\- Si maman l'a dit, tout va bien alors, confirma-t-il tendrement.

\- Regardant sa montre Miu se rendit compte que le temps passait plutôt vite. Par peur de ne pas arriver à temps au parking de l'aéroport, elle s'exclama :

\- Les amis, il est déjà 14h50, nous devrions nous mettre en route pour rejoindre le taxi.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, rétorqua Hachi. "

Comme à son habitude, Satsuki se précipita en direction du parking, sans attendre le reste du groupe.

" - Satsuki ! s'écria sa mère, attends-nous !

\- Mais maman, je sais parfaitement où me rendre, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es lente en chemin, renchérit alors la jeune fille sur un ton d'amusement. "

Miu et Yasu ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Satsuki apportait de la joie de vivre et une insouciance, qui ne pouvait que ravir son entourage.

* * *

 ** _15h40, 17 Janvier 2010, Kansai, Osaka_**

Arrivé sur les lieux, personne ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les alentours. Un calme paisible régné autour d'eux. Ils pouvaient même entendre le chant des oiseaux, bien que l'hiver fût installé depuis quelque temps. Face à eux, se présenta un paysage des plus resplendissants. Une source d'eau coulait avidement, pour se perdre dans cette immense étendue d'eau.

" - Décidément, cet endroit est toujours aussi pacifique, évoqua alors Yasu, tendrement.

\- Oui, comme il l'a toujours été. Peu importe la saison, ce lieu est toujours aussi propice, affirma Miu, tout aussi nostalgique.

\- On pourra tous venir s'amuser ensemble ! s'exclama Satsuki.

\- Oui ma chérie, ensemble, nous construirons un avenir meilleur. "

Bien que la jeune fille ne fît pas attention au propos de sa mère, Miu et Yasu, quant à eux, esquissa un léger sourire. Traversant un ponton des plus traditionnels, on pouvait observer la rivière de chaque côté, avec la présence de quelques nénuphars ainsi que des fleurs de lotus. La troupe resta quelques instants, admiratif à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Observant l'absence d'Hachi à ses appels, Yasu comprit qu'il était préférable de laisser la jeune femme quelques instants. Posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, il murmura :

" - Hachi, on se dirige vers l'auberge.

\- Entendu, j'arrive dans quelques instants, répondit-elle affectueusement. "

Le couple prit Satsuki par la main. Celle-ci était ravie d'être enfin à destination. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge. Cela fit rire le jeune couple.

" - Miu, tu penses que mon présent lui plaira ?! Peut-être que la couleur ne lui correspondra pas ! demanda-t-elle, tout à coup inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Satsuki, cela lui fera le plus grand plaisir, crois-moi, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- On ne sait jamais ! Je ne veux pas le rendre triste moi …. Riposta Satsuki angoissée.

\- Ton cadeau est parfait très chère, certifia alors Yasu, rassurant.

\- Oui, il sera beau avec ! s'écria-t-elle, confiante.

\- Bien que nous persistons à dissimuler nos peines et nos désolations, ces sentiments qui nous rongent, demeurent, et ceux, continuellement. "

 _« Dis Nana, vois-tu, toi aussi ce paysage si étincelant ? J'aimerai pouvoir l'observer avec toi. »_


End file.
